naruto_ninja_sagasfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaguya Zakio
'Character First Name:' Zaiko Character Last Name: Kaguya 'IMVU Username:' JinzoningenJu 'Nickname: (optional)' Zai 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 200 'Gender:' ((Male )) 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakure Village) 'Height:' ((4'11")) 'Weight:' (( 97lbs)) 'Blood Type:' (( AB) 'Occupation:' (( Ninja )) 'Scars/Tattoos:' Scar on his lower chest 'Affiliation:' (Village) 'Relationship Status:' ((Single)) 'Personality:' Zai is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by the strongest of them all. He rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Zaiko can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. When it comes to women he prefers not to fight them seeing he has respect for them. 'Behaviour:' Stubborn, mostly keeps to himself dosnt borther anyone that dosnt borther him. Can be a grouch but he is a down to earth guy deep down inside 'Nindo: (optional)' Step aside 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Kaguya 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Wind 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' He is his weapon 'Strengths' Taijutsu, Intelligence 'Weaknesses:' Medical Jutu, FuinJutsu 'Chakra color:' White 'Weapon Inventory:' Genin (50 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces):6(12 pieces) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 4(4pieces) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3(6 pieces) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 10(20pieces) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '' List the other weapons here: War fan '''Total:47 'Jutsu List:' LeafGreatWhirlwind-Rank-C LoinCombo-Rank-C ArhatFist-Rank-C WindReleaseGreatBreakthrough-Rank-C Leaf Rising Wind-C 'Allies:' (Tsuki)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information' 30 long and fulfilling years has pass since the fourth ninja war. And since those 30 years the Kaguya clan is once again trying to bring there clan to what it once was a strong and powerful clan. Seeing there was a small group that was left after the Kaguya slaughter. Which took places years back but to keep a small population alive they lived in hiding until they knew it was safe to start again. They built a memorial where the old Kaguya village used to be for the lost lives of the strong clan that once lived there. During the rebuilt of the clan an Kaguya named Zain was sent on a mission but it didn't go as plan as he ran into a group of high class rouge ninja. Not able to take them all alone he almost gave up hope until until Kimika came to rescue him taking down the bandits. Zain thanks her, but she blows him off and tells him to leave. Before getting out another word she vanished into the forest. Years later, Zain goes on an errand for a friend but ended up getting lost and stumbles apon a small village. He crouched behind some bushes to watch them, and immediately recognizes Kimika. However, when he leaned forward, he ends up in one of their traps reserved for catching wild animals to eat and hits his head. Kimika fishes him out and impatiently waits for him to wake up. When he does, he is scolded, when he found out he landed in a village. The people have been in hiding and it looked like Zain was the first outsider to find it. She tells him leave and don't come back but he eventually does and soon they start having a relationship. They do 'things' and Kimika ends up pregnant. Once she was holding his baby they began to talk and she began to tell him why she wanted him to leave that day and why they need to leave now. The reason for theclan being hidden is to stop people like Obito and Orochimaru to use there blood for evil and creating a new ninja war. So to keep things at peace Kim was forced to leave her family and friends with Zain and move somewhere they could raise there child. Being born with Kaguya blood running through his veins Zai was already headed towards greatness. Seeing this was rare for a child to have Kaguya blood. Even in this day and age people still remember about the sages and what they done for the village. Zai's father pushed his son to the limit anytime he had a chance to with the training he went through he was always first in class and the last one to leave always getting the highest grade. His mother on the other hand never cared for training she cared more about her son well being and him being home for dinner on time. Zai was just layed back he ate whenever he got a chance nothing tasted better then his mother cooking. With his dad's training he unlocked the true power of his kekkei genkai, at age 5. Years passing Zai began to grow more and more into the ninja he was meant to be at age 6 he became a Gennin, running home to his village he felt something different his mother wasn't at the gate waiting for him everyone else was normal to everyone but him. Running to his house he began to see the wreckage moving slowly inside the house he began to hear voices before a bandit placed a kunai towards his neck before getting the chance to kill Zai his father interrupted batting the bandit that invaded there home making it look easy Zai grew a smile seeing his father battle almost cheering until a unknown bandit came from the side impaneling his father through the chest with a rusty kanta. Zai stood frozen mixed emotions going through his mind. The bandits began to laugh lightly before making there way towards little Zai who stood there frozen lifeless almost looking at his father on the floor bleeding heavily. As he bandits came closer Zai closed his eyes waiting for it to be over until nothing happen when he opened he saw the bandits dead on he ground and seeing his mother holding a bloody kunai. Looking at the sight Zai ran to his father screaming his name as his mother followed behind trying to stop the bleeding. But it was too late his father was already long gone tear left Zai face as he tighten his fist his bones began to shift out of his body spiking out, but since he was still young it only stayed for some time the trauma was took much for him. After that day Zai and his mother never been the same it was more worst for his mother who took a breath a silence for some time.